<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【医E】逆行 by WhiskyRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915338">【医E】逆行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain'>WhiskyRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EDEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>班诺他把吻柔和落在阿金特眼角，吻去一滴眼泪，“游戏结束了，国王陛下。”他轻声说。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>阿金特/班诺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【医E】逆行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·是很水的短打，ooc是我的。将就啃啃，大E和医生香香就完事了！。<br/>·大E是受方!!!!!（非常重要）<br/>·截沙鸢的的文进入平行空间一段（Type B-2(???)）找不到原文了反正大意就是医生赢了国王游戏，仓鸮酱任他处置，但好像和他想象的不太一样？（笑）<br/>·鉴于()，我需要仓鸮酱有一只正常人手(x(?<br/>·沙鸢妈咪家的大E班诺，鬼川铑家的医生阿金特</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　阿金特被班诺按在床头，那句“明明我才是国王”被班诺捂在口中。<br/>　　金属指甲竖贴着阿金特的唇，冰凉的触感令阿金特缩了缩脖子闭上嘴。班诺微笑着，似乎是说了句真乖，紧接着，便动手解开阿金特的衣服。<br/>　　“您想要这个吗，国王陛下？”班诺指甲轻轻划过阿金特的胸膛，顺着向下，肚脐，小腹，直到握住阿金特的性器。他把阿金特按在身下亵玩，眯起眸子像在审视引颈受戮的猎物。阿金特喘息，性器硬起。他盯着班诺目光痴迷而专注，忘记自己该要回答什么，所幸班诺本就不需要他开口。<br/>　　班诺把玩他阴茎的同时还游刃有余褪去了自己的裤子，阿金特几度想伸手，班诺弯着眼睛拦下他，最终不知从哪翻出一段绸带，将阿金特双手按到头顶捆起。<br/>　　当班诺讲手指抵上阿金特后穴时，阿金特终于忍不住开口：“你要违反规则吗？”<br/>　　“怎么会。”班诺安抚亲吻他唇角，“增加点情趣。”他在阿金特穴口揉压，过往性事快感的身体记忆迅速苏醒唤起性欲，阿金特觉得热起来。<br/>　　班诺往后退了一点。他跪坐在那里，收回手指慢条斯理挤出些润滑，往自己穴口送去。阿金特的角度看不见太多，他看到班诺硬着，手往后探去，一下一下的抽插。班诺空出另一只手抚慰他的性器，用他熟悉的频率和力道，阿金特被调动起情欲来，但因抚慰过于温和而渴求更进一步的快感。不满足感令他弓起腰肢往班诺手上撞去，但班诺轻笑着松开手指轻轻按了下他的腰。<br/>　　“你太心急了。”他说。<br/>　　班诺抽出在体内扩张的手指，跨坐上阿金特的腰肢，阿金特的性器正抵在那处扩张好的穴口，湿软的穴肉吞咬住龟头。坐到底时阿金特发出一点带着哭腔的长长喘息，倒像是挨操的人是他。<br/>　　班诺把自己扩张得很好，全部吞吃下去也只发出一声满足的叹息，被人填满的感觉有些发涨，快感倒显得温吞。他慢慢起伏身体，一下一下全部抽出又全部吃到底。身下那人看起来被欺负狠了，c之前欲望被撩拨太久且不得满足，显出几分直率的迫切；如今得了趣，反倒局促起来，红着眼角扭着头不肯看他。<br/>　　班诺故意伏在他耳边喘息，湿乎乎的热气烧红了阿金特的脸颊。他作为国王半开玩笑下命令时可没想到班诺真的会答应，更没能想到，即使现在他挤满了班诺的身体，看起来游刃有余的那个仍然是班诺。<br/>　　班诺起伏得缓慢，手指轻抚过阿金特的脸颊，那温柔的力道像是情人间的爱抚。他用审视的目光打量这阿金特被这温吞的操弄调动起渴望，主动来迎合自己。班诺像遇到什么有趣的事，发出很浅一声轻笑。旋即，班诺把手撑在他脑袋两侧，蓦地加快了起伏的速度。抽插时的水声与肉体撞击声响成连片，快感顺着脊梁一路上蹿，烧得人头皮发麻。<br/>　　阿金特被性快感刺激得发晕，班诺体内湿热紧致，按着他反复吞咬，他呻吟出声来，尾音带着哭腔。他被班诺揉捏乳尖，偶尔还会被按揉后穴，被限制主动权让欲望攀升到格外热切的高度，他只能靠语言，语无伦次说求求了，还不够，他需要更多，他想射出来。被班诺掂着下巴抬起头对上班诺的视线时，班诺戏谑地望着他，眼神清明，甚至连气息都没有乱太多，只有眼角微微一掠飞红能在他面庞上窥见几分情动。<br/>　　“来，射出来。”班诺诱哄道。他解开阿金特手腕上的束缚，阿金特立刻伸手搂住了他的脖子。<br/>　　阿金特一口咬在班诺颈侧，呜咽着射进班诺体内。班诺长舒一口气，跟着射出来，精液洒在阿金特小腹胸口。阿金特那一下咬得并不重，松开牙齿后只留下一点过不了多久就会消失的红痕。阿金特失神倒回床上，性快感绷紧了太久的身体高潮过后还有些颤抖。<br/>　　班诺他把吻柔和落在阿金特眼角，吻去一滴眼泪，“游戏结束了，国王陛下。”他轻声说。<br/>　　<br/>　　END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>